безумие
by SarentoKensei
Summary: A story from Ivan's point of view, I don't know how my 'friend' Albert got this idea, but he wanted it up here. Might be more if its liked. Bit of awkwardness. Title means Insanity.


**I didn't write this, Albert did.**

**Who am I kidding, I wrote this.**

**Albert wants credit though. It was his idea.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia. Can I say I own Russia? Albert's Russian :D**

**Russia's PoV, you can tell from the names he uses.**

Ah, look how pretty Litva is.

Look how pretty his blood is.

"Should I paint my room this colour? With Toris' blood? Won't that be so pretty? Don't you agree Toris!"

"No sir." He said. I frown a very unhappy frown, and he sees this. Why is he shaking? I should hurt him. Then he'll stop. Stupid little man. He shouldn't have the right to be a country, he's so disgustingly pathetic. He shouldn't have that stupid little _independence _that he wants so bad. Why would he? He has food, clothes, and a roof over his head-why does he want to leave?

He would leave me here all alone with that awful man that plagues my mind. General Winter. He torments me. He hurts me. He hurts my head. When I tell people about him, they look at me strangely.

"Sure he's real, Russia. Sure."

They don't believe me.

I hear their comments, on how I deserve to be put in an asylum, get hopped up on Lithium, shock therapy.

Get locked in a tiny plush cell with only General Winter to talk to.

Where they would be free of me, they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. They would be free, the Baltic's would be free, China would be free from my "torment." Torment? I don't torment China.

I am friendly and kind to everyone around me. People just fail to see my kindness.

So I drink my Russian water, to take away all this pain.

Then, it's like another being takes control of my body.

I am that being.

I am insane, that's what that being said. The insane part of me tells me how everyone hates me. How I am nothing.

YOU SIMPLY DON'T UNDERSTAND!

No one understands...

This horrible pain of having this voice in your head that nags, and nag, and nags. I get so mad, that I hurt the ones that I love more than anything on this round circle we call Earth.

Then, then...they see me as evil.

But you know what?

_I am evil._

You can't blame me really? The way everyone treated me since I was born- _like I was nothing._

I wanted WORLD PEACE! I thought it would be fantastic, beautiful, magical, for there to be no war!

But they all ruined it, ruined me.

Now I want to skin the beautiful flesh off Litva's chest, and see how long it takes for him to bleed to death.

_See what your cruel, insulting words did to me?_

They hurt me, so much. They are more than words, they are more painful than my nuclear warheads.

At your funeral, they point fingers at the insane man mumbling to himself.

_"I bet it was that guy, right there, you see him? I bet he murdered her."_

The scary thing was?

They were wrong.

I never murdered anybody; I swear on my mother's oak tree that I never harmed that girl.

But because I'm insane, because I'm different, because I'm not like everyone else, _because I'm not like you, like your so called 'friends' and I don't worship the ground you walk on._

I am much more powerful then you, a born leader, ruler, Tsar.

Yet you dare question my sanity, my mental health, my friendships with others, and how I feel towards you?

Now I smile as I look at your peaceful looking corpse in your pretty little box.

Oh look, they tried to cover up the hole that the other part of me made when I ripped out your still beating heart _with my bare hands._

Hehe~

I told you to stop saying such things.

I told you never to touch me, I don't like being touched by people I dislike to such a degree.

A pity that your life ended at such a young age, a pity you aren't a all powerful nation like me, whom can never die.

_And I have to live on with this horrid memory of me murdering you forever._

_It wasn't even me who did it._

_It was that part of me, who's evil._

_Who wanted you gone?_

_It would appear that he succeeded in such._

I once more gaze down at the bloody and trembling Lithuania.

He can be so stupid at times.

Then he screams in pain and agony when I punish him for his stupid mistakes. He knows nothing of pain or agony.

He knows nothing of the pain of loneliness, of the agony of watching all those that you love leave you because you are _insane..._

I tell him to stop crying, why won't he listen?

Does he still want to leave? He tells me no, and I don't believe him!

Don't leave me here all alone Toris~

I love you.

You love me back right?

Of course you do! You have to, or I would have to beat you.

And I really don't want to do that, my sweet little Toris.

Because although hurting you is fun, how can I fake sanity if your bruised and battered all the time.

Or when that stupid Poland, or the even more stupid America ask you about the bruises on your arms. About the ones on your neck. I'm very grateful that you don't tell them it was me that hurt you.

Now I can do it all over again, da?

Litva, why are you begging for mercy? For me to stop?

Well, I giggle and pull down my pants. I tell Litva to give me one. That's the only way I'll stop. Toris shakes so hard now, it's cute.

How wide he has to open his mouth is rather nice too.

He forces himself to swallow, I can feel him gag, but he dares not cough it up.

He remembers what happened last time.

I tell Litva to stop, and his face was a tomato red blush. That was a punishment, it looks like he enjoyed it to much.

All the more reason for me to beat him again.

He deserves this. It's his fault.

I love him so much.

_This almost makes me feel bad..._

**Albert shouldn't be allowed to use my laptop...**


End file.
